Jamás estará solo
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: Porque él sabía lo que era la soledad, el estar rodeado de personas que te quieren, pero aun así sentir que no eres lo suficientemente importante para los demás, y jamás dejaría que sintiera aquello. ADVERTENCIA: BL! Shonen Ai.


_Advierto que es shonen ai, no se espanten. No es que me guste el BL, pero estos dos me gustan juntos._

_Los personajes de BroCon no son míos, pertenecen a una maravillosa empresa llamada Idea Factory._

* * *

Desde niño siempre estuvo algo solo, si bien tenía muchos hermanos mayores, incluso de su misma edad, nunca sintió que alguno realmente le prestara tanta atención como lo hacían entre ellos; y es que era distinto en muchas cosas, no sólo su color de cabello que resaltaba en su familia, sino también porque era reservado, ya a esa edad, y no le gustaba mucho corretear de un lado a otro, mucho menos pedirle a alguien que jugara con él, ya que tampoco le gustaba salir mucho al jardín para hacer algo "divertido", como decía su trillizo mayor.

-Oye, Nat-chan-llamó algo adormilado al entrar en la cocina y ver al mayor cocinando como si nada-Me dejaste solo-acusó yendo donde él para abrazarle por la espalda y recargar su mejilla en un hombro ajeno.

-Sabes que jamás te dejaré solo, ¿no?-volteó a verle, depositando un suave beso en la frente del menor-Sólo no quise molestarte, estabas muy cómodo durmiendo…

-Lo sé-le abrazó más fuerte, pasando sus manos por el abdomen marcado del otro para no soltarle-Por cierto, buenos días-sin más robó un pequeño beso de la boca contraria y se quedó ahí hasta que el otro acabó el desayuno.

Cuando Louis llegó a la familia, su pequeño mundo sufrió una expansión, ya que había alguien tres años menor que él a quien debía cuidar, ya que, al igual que con él, nadie le prestaba mucha atención -salvo su madre, claro está-, pero que en horario de trabajo no estaba para "jugar" con ellos. Así fue que él mismo comenzó a acercarse a aquel niño, el cual rápidamente se transformó en su mejor amigo, no sólo por ser su único compañero, sino también porque eran similares en muchas cosas, especialmente, debido a que ninguno era de andar explorando ni gritando tras hacer travesuras. Sin embargo, con los años esa cercanía se vio mermada gracias a la escuela y la universidad, ya que el al ser tres años más pequeño, el chico apenas entraba a primero cuando el otro ya estaba graduándose.

Durante la universidad pudieron verse de nuevo, Louis había comenzado sus estudios para convertirse en estilista, mientras que él mismo había escogido estudiar para crear videojuegos. Ambos podían verse más seguido por la flexibilidad horaria que muchas veces les dejaba un buen rato para conversar, aunque no estudiaran en el mismo lugar.

Poco a poco, los encuentros que tenían, por más pequeños que fueran, se fueron convirtiendo en algo muy preciado para ambos, desde simplemente decirse "hola" por las mañanas, hasta estudiar en conjunto aun cuando el examen sólo era para uno de ellos. De esta forma, el pasar tiempo con el otro se fue transformando en necesidad, hasta que un día el pelinaranja no pudo más y acabó confesando sus sentimientos, no de la mejor manera, a su hermano menor.

Al comienzo fue duro, los dos sabían que una relación así no podía florecer jamás, no sólo por ser ambos dos hombres, si no, porque eran hermanos, adoptivos, sí, pero hermanos en esencia, y los hermanos no andan de novios, ni mucho menos comparten una cama de otra forma a simplemente acompañarse por una pesadilla.

Kaname fue elemental aquí, si no fuera por el monje, ellos nunca habrían dado el paso de confiar en sus sentimientos e informar a su familia que deseaban convertirse en una pareja como cualquier otra y vivir juntos en el departamento que tenía el mayor desde que cursaba su último año universitario. Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué sacaban con negarlo? Ambos se querían demasiado como para pensar en salir con alguien más, además, no eran los únicos que al parecer estaban de la misma forma, aunque ellos sí podían hacerlo libremente al no compartir lazos de sangre, no como ciertas otras cuatro personas que estaban allí.

-Nat-chan, tu cabello creció-indicó al ver que el flequillo del mayor tapaba la mitad de los anteojos de éste cuando trabajaba-¿Quieres que lo recorte?

-Sí, sería de mucha ayuda-mencionó echándolo hacia atrás, en una actitud por demás provocativa e inconsciente.

-No, mejor lo dejo como está-rectificó sentándose a leer una revista, dejando confundido a su novio, cosa que le robó una sonrisa traviesa y divertida.

No es como si antes se hubiese enamorado, pero podía afirmar que amaba al menor, de eso estaba más que seguro, y jamás dejaría que el chico estuviese solo otra vez como cuando fue adoptado o cuando él asumió de "guardián" para el otro.

Porque él sabía lo que era la soledad, el estar rodeado de personas que te quieren, pero aun así sentir que no eres lo suficientemente importante para los demás, y jamás dejaría que Louis sintiera aquello; lo amaba y lo cuidaría de todo aquello para así hacerle olvidar el que alguna vez haya estado en un lugar que no era su hogar porque el destino le arrebató la única fuente de amor que pudo haber tenido.

-Oye-llamó al estilista que estaba concentrado en una revista de peinados nuevos.

-¿Qué-?-sus labios se vieron prisioneros de los ajenos, cosa que le hizo cerrar los ojos y abrazarse del cuello de su captor para corresponder más que complacido.

-Te amo-dijo finalmente para recostarse a su lado y abrazarle posesivamente-Aunque me hayas dejado el cabello largo.

* * *

_Fue cortito, lo sé._

_Espero le haya gustado a quien haya leído y recibo quejas, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas, etc., por review._

_Bye~_


End file.
